Nitrogen containing fertilizer (e.g. urea) fertilizer can be applied to soil in a solid, willed form. The nitrogen containing fertilizer can be broken down to ammonia by proteins in the soil (urease). The resultant ammonia can volatilize (evaporate) under certain conditions before it is taken up by plants. Alternatively, ammonium nitrate is water soluble and susceptible to losses of nutrients arising from leaching or field run-off.